Imperfect Without You
by Syl Gordon
Summary: It all started with N.E.W.T.s, and just escalated from there. They may be imperfect, but they're perfect together.


_**A/N: This was written for xxx-angelin-xxx's 'Don't Get Too Friendly' contest. I got 'In A Very Unusual Way' by Nicole Kidman. This is my first time writing in a contest, and with a prompt, so I hope I did well!**_

_**~Syl~  
**_

_**

* * *

In a very unusual way**_

_**one time I needed you**_

N.E.W.T.s testing time at Hogwarts, in the seventh year, the most stressful part of the whole schooling experience for nearly every student. It was no different for Rose Weasley.

The redheaded Ravenclaw in question spent most of her seventh year hidden away in the library, away from her friends, family, and any other distraction that she could possibly have. She was bound and determined to get straight 'O's on her N.E.W.T.s.

The only person she had permitted to join her in her study sessions was surprisingly, Scorpius Malfoy, who was actually able to assist her, rather than bother her, even if outside of the library they weren't friends.

_**In a very unusual way**_

_**you were my friend**_

As the end of their final year came closer, the Potter/Weasley clan began to notice a change between Rose and Scorpius, instead of the distasteful looks, and occasional hexes shared by the two, friendly smiles were exchanged, and Rose would even sit with him at dinner, leaving her family of Gryffindors to wonder why she was spending time with the Ferret's Son.

Rose often would wonder if they were even friends, but she supposed that since he let her sit with him, and that he helped her with her studying, that perhaps, after nearly seven years of being unable to stand each other, they were friends.

_**Maybe it lasted a day, maybe it lasted an hour**_

_**But somehow it will never end**_

Graduation came faster than Rose had expected, time had seemingly just flown by.

When the ceremony arrived, the unlikely friends were fortunate enough to sit near each other, Headmaster Longbottom thinking that it was a good idea to let the students choose where they sat, but that was where Rose's luck ended.

Scorpius's latest girlfriend, Cassie Goyle was sitting on his other side, leaning on him, and hanging off of his arm, making the whole experience seem to last forever.

_**In a very unusual way**_

_**I think I'm in love with you**_

"Ten 'O's! Scor, I got Ten!" Rose celebrated, dancing around in the blond haired boy's living room, "I beat you! I can't believe it!"

"Barely," Scorpius said calmly, smirking in amusement at the redhead's excitement, "Nine 'O's and one 'E' isn't exactly a bad score"

"I know that, I just can't believe I beat you..." Rose pouted, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes, which he ignored.

Scorpius walked past her, ruffling her hair, much like her father would do, and grabbed a soda off of the counter.

Her eyes locked onto him, and the feeling she had been trying to ignore popped up again, though she tried to ignore it further.

_'Is this love?'_

_**In a very unusual way**_

_**I want to cry**_

"My father wants me to get married." Scorpius told her casually, during their weekly quality time.

"Married?" Rose asked in disbelief, hoping she had heard wrong, "But you're only Nineteen!"

"Married. To Goyle" he answered, "I know my age, thanks." he added with a teasing tone, "I don't mind her, but..."

"But what about love?" Rose finished for him, a sad smile on her face, feeling the tears prickling her eyes.

She wasn't even sure if she was crying for herself, and her lost chance at being with the man of her dreams, or for him, losing his chance to find love.

"Yeah... Rosie, I don't know what to do..." he sighed, "Maybe I'll meet someone by the deadline my dad set for me, and I can marry for love, y'know?"

"Maybe..." she sighed, leaning back against his counter, and staring off at the ceiling, letting the tears fall silently.

_**You don't know what you do to me**_

_**You don't have a clue**_

Scorpius leaned down, his face inches from the freckled, pale face of the girl he had been trying to wake for nearly ten minutes.

"Rosie, c'mon, wake up" Scorpius murmured, their noses brushing, causing her to open her blue eyes to meet his silver ones.

She gasped, trying to cover her blush with the excuse that he surprised her, but she knew he most likely knew her feelings for him, only from the little encounter.

_**You can't tell what it's like to be me**_

_**looking at you**_

Scorpius sighed, waiting for his redheaded best friend to finish getting ready for her weekly family dinner at the Burrow. She had invited him, and now they were going to be late, and the hoards of Weasleys and Potters were going to blame him.

He was going as a favor, mostly, but also because if he went with her, she would agree to something for him later, and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Finally, he perked up, hearing a subtle cough to get his attention.

Rose wasn't dressed up, per sé, in a dark blue V-neck sweater, that hugged her curves, that Scorpius didn't even know she had, and her always stunning red hair was falling in natural ringlets around her shoulders, along with a pair of fitted jeans, she was dressed for a family dinner, but also dressed to impress, which she did.

"Wow... Rosie... Wow..." Scorpius muttered, gaping at the site before him, "You're always beautiful, but Rosie, you look exceedingly stunning tonight." he said, taking her hand and bowing to kiss it, winking up at her, making her blush scarlet.

_**It scares me so**_

_**That I can hardly speak**_

"Oh, Rosie, can I talk to you?" Scorpius asked quietly, pulling her outside into the garden, which was lit up with Muggle fairy lights,

"What's wrong, Scor?" Rose asked softly, not wanting to draw attention from her unusually large family,

"Nothing's wrong, or at least, nothing will be..." he started, trying to fend off his nerves, "I just know what I want for my favor, in exchange for me coming here" he said slowly, watching for her reaction.

"Alright...?" she let him ask, completely oblivious to what he was about to say.

_**In a very unusual way**_

_**I owe what I am to you**_

"Rose Weasley, you've been the best friend I could ever ask for, putting up with me, and my playboy ways, and my elitist family, you've made me a better person, just by letting me study with you for the N.E.W.T.s, and I can't imagine my life without you anymore. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes yes!" Rose nearly screamed, hugging the blond, who got onto one knee early on.

_**Special to me and my life**_

_**Since the first day that I've met you**_

_**How could I ever forget you**_

_**Once you had touched my soul**_

"You're the love of my life, the only person I could ever imagine myself with. When my family questioned our friendship, our love, I told them the truth, you've touched my life in such a way that I couldn't just forget you, or move on, you're the only one for me" Rose said proudly, standing tall in an elegant ivory gown, facing Scorpius with a bright smile.

When he was given the cue to kiss his bride, he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her as if his life depended on it, and held her close, promising to never let her go.

~The End~


End file.
